


Her Love Is My Religion

by RoisaRosetro



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoisaRosetro/pseuds/RoisaRosetro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first fic ever and I didn't really know how to do it and if its good buuut. Please, tell me what you think and if there is anything wrong tell me, it's very important. I tried my best with Luisa, but writing can't express how funny her actions are, so she's not as funny as I wanted her to be. And oh, my ending was too cliché, so the cliché ending is now the alternative one, so when you guys finish it you can read the alternative part! Bet you all will enjoy it more than the original one. Hope you enjoy! Kisses from Roisa. Thank you.<br/>Ps: Her love is my religion is a music from The Cab and it reminds me of Roisa, that's why I used it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Love Is My Religion

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic ever and I didn't really know how to do it and if its good buuut. Please, tell me what you think and if there is anything wrong tell me, it's very important. I tried my best with Luisa, but writing can't express how funny her actions are, so she's not as funny as I wanted her to be. And oh, my ending was too cliché, so the cliché ending is now the alternative one, so when you guys finish it you can read the alternative part! Bet you all will enjoy it more than the original one. Hope you enjoy! Kisses from Roisa. Thank you.  
> Ps: Her love is my religion is a music from The Cab and it reminds me of Roisa, that's why I used it.

Her Love Is My Religion

“Don’t look so surprised, you know ours is the greatest love story ever told. Now come on, it’s time to go”, she said to me as I stayed there staring at her not knowing what to do. She was dead, she died and I saw her body on the floor next to me, her eyes wide open and life extracted out of her. How could she be standing in front of me right now? I couldn’t understand. Was Susanna never real or did she kill her? I had so many questions and an unstoppable Rose to follow that wouldn’t answer any of them.

“Rose, what happened to Susanna? Did you kill her or she was never real? Please, just answer!”

“What?!”

“Susanna!”

“She was never real, there was an associate of mine and I used her face as she used mine when we were at the hospital. And then I convinced her to die for me, so I could scape, let my other life behind me and put Mutter in jail and finally tell you the truth”

“Oh my God, do you really think that I’m going to run away with you after you killed my father and Susanna? I loved her”

“Her name wasn’t Susanna and you didn’t love her, you loved me and still do, that was me the whole time”

“How could you do this to me?? You know how painful, how much I suffered with all that happened? People don’t do this kind of thing with the ones they love Rose! That’s not how it works”

“I already said I’m sorry! What else do you want me to say? I can’t bring them back! I’m sorry Luisa, you know I didn’t mean to hurt you, I waited for you to get back from your rehab, gave you space to get better”

“You know that I wasn’t ready. Things need time”

“I know, I know, but we had to go and I couldn’t wait any longer, now will you come with me?”

“Why couldn’t you wait?”

“Because Michael discovered that Susanna wasn’t who she said she was and I shoot him”

“You did what?? Is he alive?”

“I don’t know, probably not”

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God”.

“Luisa, I really need to know if you’ll come with me now”

“I don’t know Rose, I don’t know if can, not after all this”

“Luisa, I love you, you know that I would do anything for you. I don’t need to do the things I used to anymore, the things that Mutter made me do. Please, believe in me, we can be happy now, together. We can go to couple’s therapy, work our troubles out. I’ll tell you everything if that makes you feel better and safer. Please, just give it a try”

“This isn’t a yes alright? You did a lot of bad things, but if it was really Mutter behind everything and every decision and you promise that you won’t kill anyone else, we can give it a try”

“I promise”.

And then she gave me a big smile and came closer to kiss me, but I couldn’t in that moment, I still needed time, and I think that she understood that, because she didn’t try again as we were flying above a bunch of Caribbean’s islands.

“Where are we going to?”

“Jost Van Dyke”

“You’re kidding right?”

“Nope”.

Later, she was sleeping, and then she smiled as if she was dreaming the most beautiful dream of all and I couldn’t stop staring at her perfect face. And in that moment I realized how I missed my Rose, how that empty space in my heart was finally full again. When she woke up, I remembered something.

“Hey, you know what? We should go visit my Shaman, I think he could really help us! Yeah!”

She looked at me with an awkward face and said: “Luisa, we’re not going to see your Shaman”

“But whyyyy? He’s really good!”

“Lu, he made you drink that psychedelic tea that made you vomit. That doesn’t look like a good Shaman to me. I don’t wanna think about this stuff anymore ok? We came to this island to be free and comfortable, to enjoy ourselves”

“But we didn’t land yet, did we?”

“No”

“Then I want to know why you killed my father and those other people”

“He was on my way, Mutter way actually, so I couldn’t let him or anyone else mess with the plans. Or else Mutter, Elena, would do worse than just kill them”

“Right… So you didn’t kill them because you wanted to?”

“No! I mean, a little, but because they weren’t that good anyways and I only killed men”

“That’s a way to put it, but I still don’t get why you lied to me and faked your own death right in front of me!”

“I’m really sorry about that Lu”

“Don’t call me Lu, Rose, just tell me why you did it”

“Ok, I will. I just needed to give you a closer, because you said you didn’t have one, and I also needed to disappear and give Elena to the authorities. So that whole situation was the best shot to get my plan done that I had. I didn’t mean for you to get so hurt, inside and outside, but you needed to forget about me and start all over again”

“That’s why you brought Susanna??”

“Invented, actually, but no. I created Susanna to get my ship back and erase every face and anything about me. I never thought that you would hit on me”

“Well, what did you want me to do? I was alone and my head was a mess and a lesbian was knocking on my door”

“I know and I’m sorry for letting you fall for me again, I know you weren’t ready”

“No, it wasn’t that bad, Susan… you, you helped me get over… you. You were careful, patient and sweet the whole time, you waited for me and didn’t rush anything; you even didn’t have sex with me, which I find very hard to not do”

“To be fair, I didn’t have sex with you because I couldn’t tell you that it was me yet”

“Right, but still, I never saw you being so open and, and patient like when you were Susanna”

“When I was her I could feel free, I could be someone else and no one would care about that”

“Now you can be both of them”

“Yes, I can”

“Wait, I remembered something. Does that means that that whole story about your father, Susanna’s father, wasn’t real?”

“It wasn’t, sorry for that too, I needed to say something to help you feel better”

“How much more did you make up about yourself? Is your name even Clara?”

“I don’t wanna talk about that”

“Why?”

“It just brings me bad memories”

“Then we should talk about it”

“Luisa, I don’t want to”

“But Rose…”

“Luisa! Leave it!”

“I just. I thought that…”

“I’m sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, is just that this subject brings a lot of bad memories to my mind, we can talk about that in another time ok? Look, the jet is landing”.

We left the jet and went into the Drake’s Hotel. Rose got us the most expensive suite and ordered drinks (with no alcohol) and massage for both of us and I was so tired that I slept during it.

When I woke up, there was nobody in the room, so for a moment I thought that everything was a dream and I started panicking, but then the door unlocked and Rose entered the room in her robe, carrying a bouquet of flowers. _A Rose carrying roses,_ I thought to myself. She was so beautiful, so amazingly beautiful that all that came into my mind was that moment when I first saw her, when she was using that red dress that highlighted every curve of her body.

“Luisa? Hello?!”

“Hi! Hello!”

“What’s up with you?”

“Sorry, I was just admiring you, your face, your legs, your body, your eyes, your…”

“Lu, stop…”

“Your skin. I missed everything, every part of you”

“You shouldn’t say things like that, you’re making me blush, I don’t blush”

“Oh really? What if I said that I’ve missed your laugh, your boobs, your gaze, your butt, your smile, your tummy, our rough sex, your orgasms, your…”

She kissed me and there weren’t fireworks, but it sure felt like it. Her face was on fire, and so was I. I took off her robe and I stared at her flawless body for too long I think, because when I came back to my senses we were already in bed, with her going down on me and oh my God, I really did miss her.

Sex with Rose was like the 8th wonder, but tonight it felt like the 1st. We did it so many times that I forgot how many orgasms I had and how many times I said the name Rose between them.

Rose was as sweet in her manners as she was during sex, but she was also a teaser. She liked so much to tease me that my libido would increase so much that I couldn’t even find a word to explain what I felt. I also think that I was screaming too loud, because she put her hand on my mouth, her mouth on my ear and said very low and slow _be quiet_ _,_ and I stayed quiet, but I was screaming inside, rolling my eyes and sweating a lot.

She stopped, kissed me and smiled.

“Well, how it went?”

“Well, now is my turn to give you something. I’ll show you how it went”

And I kissed her for a moment, like nothing else mattered, and then I went down on her, and let me tell you something. I like it rough, and Rose can be mandatory and control freak, but in bed, she likes to be controlled, so I took her robe’s lace and tied her hands on the bed and went down again.

I’m quite sure I was doing everything right, because Rose never yelled before and when I asked her if she was ok for yelling that much, she just said _get back in there_ and yelled _please_ the rest of the time I was boning her.

“Wow”

“I know right? I didn’t think that we could level it up, but we just did”

“Luisa?”

“Yes?”

“I love you”

“And I love you even more”

“Thank you for believing and coming with me”

“It was my pleasure, but why wouldn’t I? You know I’m addicted to you, I can’t stay away from you”

“I know, I know, I just, I still can’t believe that I finally am free and can stay the rest of my life with you”

“I can believe it, bright and clear, that’s all I ever wanted”.

She got up and grabbed the flowers.

“Here, it’s for you, I forgot about it”

“Ah Rose, you didn’t have to! I already have the best of them all, my red Rose”

“Aren’t you the cutest? Lucky me to have you too”

“Why are we being so cute and romantic though? We spent that long without each other?”

“We did! But we can stop now, let’s go to the bar”.

Rose was putting her dress on and then I realized that I didn’t have any clothes.

“Ahn Rose? I didn’t bring clothes, not even panties”

She put her face out of the bathroom, laughed and gave me a wicked smile.

“That’s not a problem, I bought a whole new closet full of outfits for you, but you can stay without panties if you want to”

She winked to me and went back into the bathroom.

“I can’t believe how pervert you are. I’ll do it, as long you do it too, deal?”

“Deal”.

While we were walking into the bar, people would stare at us, women and men. Not because we are lesbians, but because Rose was wearing another red dress and was walking like a model, better than a model, actually.

“They won’t stop staring at you”

“Actually, they are looking at you too, a lot, and I’m getting jealous”

“Oh stop, I’m enjoying this. Now you can see how I used to suffer walking around with you”

“Funny you”.

We sat down at the bar and ordered drinks, but Rose knew I couldn’t drink alcohol so she didn’t drink either.

A man came and sat on my side, Rose stared at him for a few seconds and said nothing. He started talking to me.

“Hi”

“Hi”

“How are you?”  
“Fine and you?”

“Great, thanks. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Thanks, but I don’t drink”

“Oh, sorry. Are you waiting for someone?”

“No.”

In that moment, Rose turned her head to him and said _hi_ , and then she got up, gave me a simple kiss and said: “Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room”. After that, she winked to me.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were a…”  
“Lesbian? Yes, excuse me too, my girlfriend is waiting for me and you see, she isn’t wearing any panties, so I have work to do”

**

“Ugh, about time! That man was pissing me off”

“I was finding it quite funny, people hitting on me is always kind of funny”

“Yeah, alright, but he can’t kiss you, and bite your ear, and grab your hair, and lick your nipples, and grab your butt, and your boobs, and kiss your entire body, and make love with you ‘till you have orgasms, and make love again, and yet again. So I actually feel sorry for him, truly”

“Ahhn… Could you demonstrate all the things you said? I mean, you can’t just say things like that and leave me standing here, intact. Aaaaaand, don’t forget, I’m without my panties”.

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but she just came closer and started kissing me like we were the only people in the world.

“I love you. I love your smile, your eyes, your boobs, your voice, your ass, your 152’s IQ, your legs, your lips, your great taste, how sexy you are, the way you eat, when you talk fast, when you dance, when you walk, your kisses and everything about you. I love you because you’re you”

“Are you seriously complimenting me while you kiss and do other stuffs with me? Are you trying to make me love you even more than I already do? Because you know that that isn’t possible right? I’m entirely yours, from head to toe, body and soul, forever and ever. You’re the best and the worst thing that ever happened to me”

“Oh my God, why are we saying these things in the ladies room? Let’s get back to our room, shall we?”

“You’re right, we can do a lot more there”.

So we got back to our room and we did things that I shouldn’t talk about. Then we cuddled really tight and we stayed like that ‘till we fell asleep.

 

******

“Good morning slowpoke, brought you breakfast, did you sleep well?”  
“Morning sunshine. For a matter of fact I did, yes, yes I did”.

 

2 months later*****

Rose entered the hotel room quickly and she had a serious face on.

“What happened? Rose!”

“You need to go”

“What? What do you mean?”

“I meant, you need to go back to the USA and tell everyone that you’re fine, that you were with your Shaman or something like that”

“Why”

“Because your brother is looking for you. You disappeared at the same time as Susanna and she was your girlfriend, so he thinks that she kidnapped you or something like that”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe this, we were doing fine, everything was fine”

“Not anymore. I’m not going to stay here neither, I’ll move to another country and when you’re done with your stuff, I’ll send someone to get you”

“How will you know when I’ll be over?”  
“Doesn’t matter, I will”

“Ok, so I’ll leave next week”

“No, you need to go now, my associate is waiting for you downstairs”  
“What? Right now? Now? Now, now?”  
“Yes Luisa! Now! Let’s go”.

Three hours later, I was on my way to The Marbella. When I got there, I entered Rafael’s office and he looked up to see who it was.

“Luisa?”  
“Hi, Raf”

“Where were you? I was worried about you, is Susanna with you?”

“No, I haven’t seen her since Jane’s wedding. Why? Did something happen?”

“You really don’t know?  Well, It’s better if you sit down”

“Why is it people think that you will take bad news better if you’re sitting down?”

“Ok then. Susanna shoot Michael on the chest and he’s been in coma for the last 6 weeks. We don’t know where she might be”.

I sat down and then I looked to Rafael trying to express some surprise to him.

“I can’t believe this. Why all the women I fell for do something stupid and unforgivable? I mean, am I the problem? Did I do something wrong?”

“Luisa, you did nothing wrong ok? Nothing. You’re just… a little unlucky”

“Yeah, ha, a little, right”

“So where were you? You disappeared for like, two months”

“I was with my Shaman! Susanna said that our relationship wasn’t going to work, so she left me, as everybody do”

“I’m sorry for that, but at the end, things are better for you this way right?”

“Right… So how is Jane?”

“She’s, she’s trying. It’s difficult”

“I can’t even imagine. I should talk to her, make sure she’s got everything she needs”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“Why?”

“You were Susanna’s girlfriend. The first thing Jane will remember looking at you is Susanna shooting her husband”

“You have a good point, send my love to her at least, please”

*The phone started ringing, he picked it up and then looked at me and said: “Allison is waiting for you downstairs”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know, She wants to talk to you”.

I went down to the lobby and Allison was there standing next to the bar.

“Allison, hi! What are you doing here?”

“Hello Luisa, I was so worried about you”

“How did you know I was here?’’

“I checked in in The Marbella last week and I just heard that you were back, so I wanted to see you with my own eyes”

“Really? Well, I’m here, but I have to go”

“Wait! Let’s talk about your life, how are you after everything that happened?”

“Lets sit down huh?”

We sat down and we talked for a long time. She told me that she was single, which is good I think, and how her life was too normal and boring (all I needed in that moment) and how she probably would go on a big trip, travel to another country, move out from Miami and all.

I told her about how my relationship with Susanna was, my Shaman and how I was feeling about everything that was going on.

At the end of the day, she went to her room and I went to mine, knowing that I lied about almost everything I said to both Raf and Allison and that I would have to do that with more people everyday and for long time until they get used again with my presence.

 

******************************Six months later******************************

Some guy in the street came to me and gave me a cellphone and then he vanished away before I could even start a sentence in my head.

A message popped on the screen and I knew that it was from Rose. It said that my flowers were waiting for me in some place I never heard before.

“Finally”.

*******

So let me tell you what I did in the past 6 months: nothing. That’s exactly what I did

I don’t know why Rose waited so long or what she was thinking but I got really mad at her around the second month.

On the third month, Allison invited me to a dinner at her house and we just talked, but on the second date she kissed me and I kissed her back. The third date, well, we had sex and at first I felt guilty, but then the guilt disappeared as we did more times.

On the fourth month I stated helping Rafael with The Marbella and I got pretty good at it. I was having lots of fun taking care of our dad’s business and everything was fine.

On the fifth month, things got a little complicated , because Michael died and the questions about Susanna came back, but no one except me had a clue about where she could be. That makes sense when you’re looking for someone that doesn’t exist.

On the sixth month, Allison and I were still together and when Rose texted me, I could finally tell her that I wouldn’t go with her and that I was happy, so that way I wouldn’t feel guilty for doing everything behind her back.

* **You need to call me** *

It took one week for her reply back.

**_“Hello?”_ **

**_“Hi Rose”_ **

**_“Why you didn’t go to the spot I gave you?”_ **

**_“I’m sorry Rose. There’s a part of me that still loves you, but I’m with Allison now and I love her and I’m happy with her. I don’t wanna leave”_ **

**_“Are you sure? Is that what you really want?”_ **

**_“I am sure, this is what I want”_ **

**_“Keep the phone, when you’re ready, send a message”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Bye Luisa, be happy, I love you”_ **

After that I felt more free to be with Allison. My life was great, she was happy, I was happy and five months later she asked me to marry her again and I said yes.

Our honeymoon was a trip through Europe and we passed by 15 countries, it was beautiful and fantastic. We started living In San Diego and Rafael would visit us every year with Jane and Mateo, now that they were married and living In L.A because Jane was a writer to some Tv show’s networks.

I didn’t need my Shaman anymore, so life was pretty good.

 

 

The End.

 

 

 

 

The Cliché part

**_“Hello?”_ **

**_“Hi Rose”_ **

**_“Why you didn’t go to the spot I gave you?”_ **

**_“I’m sorry Rose. There’s a part of me that still loves you, but I’m with Allison now and I love her and I’m happy with her. I don’t wanna leave”_ **

**_“Are you sure? Is that what you really want?”_ **

**_“I am sure, this is what I want”_ **

**_“Keep the phone, when you’re ready, send a message”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Bye Luisa, be happy, I love you”_ **

 

***********Two years later

 

She sends me flowers every year on the fourth of July and birthday. She always puts powdered donuts hide inside it too. I never knew what to do or how to feel in these situations or what to tell Allison, so I’d tell her that I bought it myself or that some creepy guy sent it to me.

After 2 years and a half with Allison, I felt like I really liked her, but my heart wat still Rose’s. I mean, our relationship was great and she seemed happy and I was happy and she loved me, but I didn’t feel the same. That empty space that I felt when Rose died was back, a little less, but still there, and when she sent me those flowers and donuts again I remembered what she said to me.

I went into the basement and grabbed a box with a cellphone in it. I charged it up and sent a text. One hour later, she sent a text back.

* **I’m waiting for you, your ride is at that same place I told you almost three years ago. We will meet soon** *

I left a letter to Allison and I knew that that didn’t look right, but I couldn’t face her and I told her that on the letter. It was the best I could do.

A lady appeared when I got close to the jet and said that I should follow her and so I did.

When I got inside, she gave me another cellphone.

**_“Rose?”_ **

**_“I knew that you would come back to me, you just needed some time alone”_ **

**_“Where are you?”_ **

**_“You know I can’t tell you that, but we will see each other soon enough. Take a nap, it will take a little time”_ **

**_“Ok, I will. I love you Rose”_ **

**_“I Love you more”_ **

****

**

When I woke up, I looked through the jet’s window and all I could see was water, so I drank a glass of orange juice and watched Persepolis, then I slept again. I woke up to a sunny day, hot weather and a giant mount.

“Hey, where are we?”

“Tasmania, ma’am, Australia”

“Australia, really?”

“Yes. We should get going, she’s waiting for you”

We got out of the jet and entered a car that drove us around for about one hour.

The car stopped in a tiny street with big houses, in front of a beautiful house made with the darkest wood and iron plates. It was so stunning that I didn’t notice Rose opening the car’s door.

I truly couldn’t believe in my eyes. If there was a way to make Rose even more beautiful, that would be a pregnant Rose with a giant belly and a smile on her face.

I got of the car and jumped into her arms (tried to, the belly was really big) and kissed her as many times I could.

“Luisa!”

“Sorry, I just didn’t expect this! How? Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were happy having your own life and I couldn’t mess that ip, the flowers and the donuts were already enough to make you remember me”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Wait… Here it is”  
“Oh my! You didn’t have to Luisa, but thanks, I was really craving for some donuts and these flowers are beautiful”

“Just like you”

“Let’s go inside, come on”  
The house was even more beautiful from the inside, just as sophisticated and classy as Rose.

“Your house is beautiful”  
“Our house”

“Our house. Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course”

“Can I kiss your belly?”  
“Why did you even ask? You know you can, this is our baby if you want her to be”

“Her? It’s a she?”

“Yes”

“Of course I want her, even more now knowing she’s a part of you”  
Then I got closer and kissed her belly and that was one of the best sensations I’ve ever feel.

After that moment, I knew I’d done the right thing getting back to Rose. The empty space in my heart was now filled with more than I could manage, but that was exactly what I wished for. I was with Rose and our daughter inside our house, life was shining brighter than the sun, and I couldn’t wait for the burns that I’d get from it. Happiness was real and could see it right by my side. I was complete.

 

 

The Alternative End

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, idk if it's good but I had a great time writing it, so that's what matters too i think. Thank you again for your time<3 Beijos.  
> Ps: If you want to talk with me or something like that my twitter acc is @cateblanchatt


End file.
